Not What It Seems
by Advazzz
Summary: Stella is invited to a friendly reunion in New York City seven months after she moved to New Orleans. Will she enjoy the visit, or regret it for the rest of her life?
1. Chapter 1

It's been so long but I had to find the time to type it out, enjoy!

Thank to my dear **dear** Lily !

I don't own the characters, they belong to CBS but boy I'd LOVE to own them, they could use some of my advice ;) See you in the comments.

 **Chapter 1**

The La Guardia airport was full of hurried people this morning, some of them with big suitcases and others just with briefcases. People waited to meet their love ones and screamed with joy when they saw them coming, some were hugging without words, and of course there were the people nobody was waiting for.

The PA system didn't stop for a second and the noise was unbelievable it was only possible to talk with the people next to you.

In the middle of the crowd stood a bunch of great co-workers: the crime scene investigation team of New York. They waited for the New Orleans flight because on this flight was their dear Detective Stella Bonasera.

Seven months had passed since she had last been in New York. Tonight there was a big party for all the officers that had been in New York since 2005 and Lindsay had succeeded in convincing Stella to come, to take a break from her role as the chief of the Crime Lab in New Orleans. It wasn't easy but Lindsay didn't give up easily either.

They all knew Stella was engaged with an officer she had met there, it was really fast but when Lindsay told all the New York team, they all were happy for Stella. Her husband-to-be was invited also as her companion. But there was one member of the New York team who really didn't care about it at all, the person who hated parties and those big events – Mac Taylor. From the moment he had received the invitation he had wanted it to be over. Yes he'd thought about calling in sick but before he could do that, Sinclair had warned him not to. He had come to the airport only because Lindsay had begged him to come, so Stella could see all of them together. So Lindsay, Danny, Flack, Hawkes and Mac stood there waiting. 25 minutes had passed since the PA system had announced the arrival of the flight Stella was on.

"I can't wait to see her…" Lindsay said out loud.

"Baby, just relax OK? They should be here in a few minutes." Danny tried to calm his wife.

"Wait a second," Flack suddenly broke into their sentences, "I think I can see her curly hair." He pointed.

They all tried to stand on their toes to see through the crowd but only Flack could really see.

"Yes! It's her! Stella!" he shouted with enthusiasm "Look, she's is wearing a red coat!"

Mac's heart skipped a bit when he understood he was about to see Stella and tried to look at the pointed direction without anybody noticing. But the thing he saw when he finally noticed her, he didn't like and made him disappointed - she really _was_ with someone, and they looked like they were very happy while holding hands. Did she find her new soul mate?

Stella heard someone calling her name. Although it wasn't his voice, she somehow noticed Mac first, but tried not to look at him. Instead the minute she saw Lindsay, she ran to her.

Stella hugged her but not too hard "Hey, kiddo, how are you?"

"I'm good, so happy to see you" Lindsay replied. "You remember my husband, Danny?" she teased her.

Stella hugged Danny "I think so," she said smiling. "I hope you're taking good care of your wife."

"Yes mom, of course" he grinned.

From Danny, Stella went to Sheldon and Flack and hugged them together. "How are you boys? I missed you so much".

"Now that I see you, I feel much better," Flack said releasing the grip. "I hope you really enjoy your new job, we're missing you a lot."

"Thank you Flack, it's _all_ really great." Although she smiled as she said that, Stella knew that wasn't true.

Finally she turned to the other person present. "Hi, Mac." Stella didn't really want to but she turned to Mac and hugged him just for a moment.

He hugged her back and in a second his mind threw him to the past, his face was without expression but his heart was rapid like a tornado and he was scared she would notice so he didn't stay much longer in the hug.

The second she left Mac's hands her smile came back to her.

"Everyone," she took the hand of the man beside her. "This is Jim, my fiancé."

Everyone congratulated them, besides Mac, who only smiled a fake smile. He just couldn't believe she hadn't called him once since she had been there. How could that be? Did she forget?

"And we have another surprise for you," Stella said while smiling at Jim. She took a big breath, "We're going to have a baby!"

WHAT?! Mac was speechless. He really was going to lose his cool, he was certain, at that news.

"Oh my God! Stella, are you serious? How far are you?" Lindsay was so happy.

"Five months and a week, it surprised us but we love it." Stella tried to avoid Mac's face, she could feel it like fire on her, but now she didn't care.

"That's why you didn't hug me like you always do! You really surprised me, I can't believe it didn't slip from you in one of our conversations."

"I knew I wanted to tell you in person." Stella suddenly felt like she couldn't stand any more, she felt her legs trembling, and, she knew why. "Hey, listen, I'm really tired from the flight, so we'd better go to the hotel and see you all later in the evening, Jim?"

"Sure, honey." the handsome man next to her replied.

Jim picked up their suitcases and they began to walk towards the exit. Stella looked all round her excitedly. "Wow, I can't believe I'm in New York City again!"

Flack put his hand on her shoulder like a buddy again. "And it didn't change at all." And while they exited the airport, they all laughed together.  
Except one.

-CSI: NY-

The evening came fast. They were all set to meet at 9:00 PM so they could spend the most of Stella's visit together, as tomorrow night she would leave for New Orleans again.

In the cab, Jim looked at Stella. It was obvious she was starting to regret coming to New York, it made her remember so much, it was too much.

"Are you OK, Stella?" He looked worried. "Do you want us to go back to the hotel? You're not in a condition to…"

"No, no," she cut him off. "Don't you worry about it, it will be fun. And I needed to be here so I can close this part of my life at last." She wanted to cry, but she hold her tears back so good, she even surprised herself.

When they arrived, Jim exited the cab first and took Stella's hand to help her get out from it too. She wore an ankle length black dress with sequins, cut in a way that made her look so beautiful and glamorous. Although she was pregnant her body was still thin and if you stood behind her you couldn't know she was pregnant. However, from the front, the dress made her look bigger than five months.

"You look beautiful, Stella".

"Thank you Jim, you too".

Jim was wearing a suit without a tie, she looked at him and was so glad he had come with her.

They entered together into a room full of people, some of them she knew in person and some she knew only by the stories.

Stella noticed the team at one table, Danny sat near his love, then a young girl she assumed was Flack's girlfriend, Flack, Mac, the new detective Jo Danville, who Lindsay had told her about, Hawkes and Adam. Stella took a deep breath and pulled Jim by the hand to their direction.

Flack was talking to Mac when he noticed Stella and elbowed Mac.

Mac looked up at her and thought to himself she looked stunning, like always when she wore her party outfits. But he continued to talk with Flack like he didn't care at all.

"Hi, Stella, Jim, how are you guys? Did you manage to get some sleep?" Lindsay got up to welcome them.

"Of course, the flight was exhausting."

"Good." Lindsay turned to the table, "Stella I want to introduce you, to Jo."

Jo gave her hand to Stella's. "Hey, I heard a lot about you, it's so nice to finally meet you."

"You too." Stella said with a warm smile.

"Come on, sit next to me, I want to know if they were lying when they said you were such a magnificent person." Jo said with a wink.

Hell, she was nice, Stella thought to herself, I bet Mac found in her a great friend like they used to be.

Stella took the seat next to Jo, and Jim sat next to her and Lindsay.

Between the speeches, Jo and Stella talked a lot, Stella told her about her job and Jo updated her about the gossip in the office. In all of this time Mac couldn't ignore the musical voice he missed so much. He really wanted to talk to Stella, alone.

Although Stella enjoyed talking to Jo and the others, she was really nervous. She wanted to clap her hands and disappear. Mac was so close to her and at the same time so far. He looked like always, lost in those big parties, suffering from all those crowded places. She missed him. If they could only talk for a few seconds it would make him feel better, but she didn't want to wake old memories.

 _Stella you have to control yourself, please, tomorrow you'll be back at New Orleans, back to your reality, to the new chapter you've opened with Jim_ , she said to herself.

"Thank God the speeches ended." Danny said without politeness throwing his hands in the air.

"You really suffered, huh, Messer?" Flack laughed at his comment.

Soft music began to play from the band by the stage.

"Do you want to dance, baby?" Danny asked his wife.

"I'd love to." Lindsay took his hand and after them, Flack and his girlfriend joined the dancing.

Jim looked at Stella and like they agreed without saying anything, he stood and took her hand and guided her to the dance floor.

Mac and Jo accompanied them with their looks.

"I can see why you are all so in love with her," Jo said. "I entered into big shoes".

Mac nodded, he didn't want to let his heart take control. In all of this time he had succeeded so well. Stella was part of his past, he hoped.

"You are extraordinary you know that, Jo. We make such a good team together." Although he knew that, it didn't sound right to him.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked although she already knew what the answer would be.

Mac blushed. "You know I don't like these events." While that was true, the real reason was that he couldn't stand the picture of him dancing and more than that, dancing _near_ Stella and not _with_ her like he used to in the past. For a moment, it made him smile when he remembered how she had finally converted him to do so over the years. How much power she had over him, but not anymore. The smile disappeared. He was a fool, and now he wanted to get some answers. He looked at the Stella he didn't know, he didn't believe that this person was _his_ Stella.

In the meantime, Stella's mind fooled her completely. She imagined herself going to Mac and convincing him to dance just one minute with her, and in the next song two minutes, until they finally danced one full song.

Stella felt weak again and needed to sit, her mind succeeded. "I want to go back to the table." she said looking at Jim.

"Sure." He kissed her forehead and they went to sit. In that moment the song finished and the rest of the guys went back after them.

They all continued make small talk while eating their dinner. From time to time some of her ex-colleagues approached Stella and asked her how she was doing. She felt for a second so good.

"What is happening to you two?" Flack at last asked Mac quietly.

"What do you mean?" Mac didn't understand what he was talking about.

"You haven't exchanged a word with Stella since she got here. Are you two okay?"

"We talked," Mac lied.

"I was sure she would ask you to dance and we would all enjoy the game you play until she succeeds." Flack paused before he continued "I guess the distance made its effect on you two. Well, she looks happy and with a baby on the way…"

At that same time, Stella caressed her belly and the little guy in it kicked her hand. She smiled at that feeling and wished she could share that feeling with the man who once was her best friend. She wanted to talk to him so much but she was afraid the past would be back to face her.

Later that night the dances continued until the evening was about to end.

In the last slow song Stella and Jim, Flack with his girl and Danny and Lindsay danced next to each other.

Jim stroked Stella's back and in that moment Mac knew he had to have some closure.

He asked Jo to dance and although she was surprised she understood him, well, all night he had been looking at Stella and her fiancé, Jo had a sense he needed to talk to her.

Stella noticed them coming in their direction so she looked the other way.

Even so, during the dancing Mac and Stella's gaze met several times.

 _Leave me alone, Mac please_ , she begged with her look.

 _I just want to talk with you Stella_ , his look pleaded.

Mac took another breath like he really needed air.

"Go…" Jo demanded.

"What?" Mac didn't understand.

"Let me help you, boss." Jo took his hand and guided him to Jim and Stella.

Jo interrupted the dancing couple. "Jim, I heard you were such a good dancer, would you mind, Stella, if we exchange partners for a few minutes?"

Stella and Mac were confused but Jim cooperated in a second. They soon disappeared among the couples on the dance floor.

The couple left had to pretend, so Mac gently took Stella in his hands and they started to dance without looking at each other.

He missed her touch, her smell, her gentle movements, how much he missed his soul mate.

To Stella, it was like a torture, how much she missed his hands, so protective and at the same time so sensitive. She felt that shaking feeling again.

They slowly without intent, hold each other closer and closer, like they don't want to let go. Their bodies were a perfect fit.

A few seconds passed until Stella took the courage.

"Mac…"

Mac turned to her, looking at those eyes that made him weak like in the old times.

"Mac, I really need to take some fresh air." She slowed her body and started to move away from him.

"Come on, there's a balcony here."

"Alone, Mac." She let go of his hands and disappeared in the crowd.

It took him less than a second to follow her, he wanted to face her at last.

The balcony was empty and a light wind welcomed him when he exited the big crowded room.

He saw her standing near the edge, she was with her back to him.

She really tried to control her emotions but in vain.

"Stella…" He got closer and closer.

"Mac, please, go away." She only just held her tears back.

He felt anger and at the same time he felt souring. He wanted to get some answers but he just couldn't do it in one, although his heart was about to explode. "I just want to talk to you, I miss our talks, I … I missed _you_."

She closed her eyes and the tears fell on her cheek. Only God knew how much she missed him, but how could he be so unaware?

She wiped fast the tears. "Mac, please don't talk nonsense."

"Stella, look at me, please…"

"We have nothing to talk about, all the talks finished 7 months ago".

"Look at me," he begged, touching her left shoulder.

She wiped another tear and turned around, she couldn't look at him. She was too hurt.

Mac could see she was in tears and he hated it so much, how could she be so fake? But again it was hard for him see her like this.

He touched her chin so she would meet his eyes. "Why are you crying?" He really wanted to understand.

She moved his hand from her chin. "Mac, I moved on 7 months ago."

"I can see that," He looked just for a second to her belly and turned to the side. "It was just a play to you, hey?"

She looked at him trying to understand. "Don't try to be a victim, _I_ was played. What a fool I was, in believing you when, it was all a lie!"

"I really thought I knew you, Stella." He turned to her again with his tense jaw. "All that you made me believe over the years with your man policy."

Her voice got louder and tears filled her eyes. "Don't you _dare_ to talk to me like that Mac! I trusted in you! And _you_ made me feel such an idiot!"

Mac needed to take it out of his system, "The only idiot here is me! You…you run to New Orleans and… laid down with the next man you meet?!"

TBC

I know it was rough, please DON'T KILL ME!

I Can't wait to hear what are you thinking about the first chapter...please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

7 months before

This was a special night, a night without regrets. Her last night in New York City. Her whole life was in that city, her work, her friends and her hobbies, but tomorrow she would start a new life, far away from New York - in New Orleans.

With a glass of white wine in her hand she sat on the couch just staring at her apartment, saying goodbye to every little detail in it. It was very quiet and somehow she could hear a soft music, she smiled to herself - it was all in her head, a pure imagination.

A knock at the door made the music stop, and she leaned forward to put her glass near the bottle on the coffee table and then lifted herself without motivation from the couch.

Stella looked through the door's spy hole and opened it smiling, the understanding smile that showed how she hadn't expected _him_ to come, but how glad she was that he had.

Mac stood there, a bottle of white wine in his hand, smiling at the curly-haired woman in front of him. He sneaked a peek at her apartment and saw the bottle and glass on her coffee table, and then looked back at her.

"I see you already started to celebrate."

Stella looked back and with a sigh she released a breath "Yes, but I could use a best friend and ex-boss to spend my last night in New York with, come on in." She took the bottle from his hand, put it on the table and went to bring another glass.

Mac closed the door and while he hung up his coat he said firmly "I'm still your boss, Bonasera, until you are on _that_ plane tomorrow".

Mac sat on the couch while Stella poured the wine into the new glass and offered it to him. Mac took the glass and waited until she took hers and sat near him.

"You gave me my release note today, Mac. So officially you are _not_ my boss anymore, although I'm missing it all ready" she said while she sat again on the sofa in her comfortable position and looked at him. Inside she couldn't believe those friendly night would be over tomorrow, no more celebrations of birthdays or the solving of hard cases, no more meeting in the middle of the night when one of them couldn't sleep, no more discussions on the team's work, no more laughter about a horrible date… just no more.

Thinking the same, Mac nodded and looked at the wine glass and took a sip from it. "I miss you and you haven't even left yet, how can that be?"

Stella blushed at his comment. "Stop it, Mac, please, it's harder for me than you, you'll still the head of the best crime lab and you have all those smart people next to you. And I'm leaving to go to a place that isn't familiar to me, with people I don't know will like me, and I'm going to be _their_ boss". Her eyes shone like glass, it sure was emotional to her to confess that.

Mac turned to her "I'm sure they'll adore you instantly, like I did when I met you 12 years ago…" Then he realized he'd crossed the line "like we all did".

A small but significant tear left her eye "Thank you, Mac."

At first, Mac hesitated, but then wiped her tear with his thumb and held her cheek for just a second "Please Stella don't cry, we wanted it to be a celebration night and not a sad one, right?" He loved his friend, his soul mate, and although he was sad too he supported her decision to leave _his_ crime lab and be the head of another one.

"You're right." Stella nodded determinedly "Cheers to the last night in New York." She clinked her glass with his and they both drank the contents of their glasses in one, while looking into each others eyes.

Stella took the bottle and poured another glass for each of them. She took another sip from her drink and started to feel her head a little dizzy.

"We've been through so much in the 12 years we've known each other, huh?"

"Yeah, we have" Mac replied with a crooked smile.

"Remember the time we played in second life to find suspect X?" she looked up to the ceiling remembering how foolish he was at the beginning, _"I love waterfalls, don't you?"_ she looked back at him.

"How you saved the situation, like always. I'm just no good at those things" Mac blushed and took another sip "You totally saved the case." Then he recalled one event that he had almost forgotten. "You are unique you know that? When Sinclair wanted to fire Adam and 6 more lab techs, you convinced the team to give up their vacation so he could stay."

Stella leaned closer to him putting her elbow on the back of the couch. "It was easy - I knew I could help you and I didn't want you to give up on both Adam and the machines at that time." She took a big breath remembering not such a good event, and continued "I remember Ethan kidnapping you from the bank, Mac. When you disappeared I tried to stay calm, but I was scared, really scared. We couldn't find you for a couple of hours."

"You were the first one I called. How glad am I that I studied your phone number years before. I knew you would be worried sick." He put his hand on the couch back near her hand, caressing it just a little bit. He didn't know if it was the wine that made him feel a sudden warmness or that crossed line, so he stopped.

Stella felt the goose bumps on her hand but didn't let that feeling confuse her – it wasn't the first time that Mac had touched her. Instead, she continued remembering "And Drew Bedford? He used me to get to you. How lucky and smart I was not listening to you when you told me to take the chance with him." She smiled and winked as she tasted the wine.

"You are smart. Yes you are, are you happy now?"

"As a matter of fact yes, I'm happy, Taylor." Stella laughed that laugher he loved to hear so much, only he can hear it, during those special nights they spent together.

And _this one_ , he thought to himself, _this is the last one_.

He would miss her, there was no doubt about that.

They continued drinking and mentioning memories, some of them joyful, some of them scary, but most of them were on the good friendship they had nurtured over the years.

Mac poured more wine into their glasses, until the last bottle was empty.

"You saved my life more than once, Stella." He smiled. "When the lab had to store the drugs in the safe, and the drugs dealers took control at the lab. One of them almost killed me when you hit him and knocked him on the floor".

Stella smiled with pride and Mac thought of how much he would miss her mischievous smile.

She continued. "And when the driver of container almost crushed you? Boy, I don't know where I got the force to drag you aside" Her eyes were closed, she could see that incident in her mind. When she opened them again she saw him smiling at her, and she realized that he really enjoyed looking at her.

Although they both were pretty drunk, they kept talking and memorizing every single detail.

"You went after me to Greece, although I gave you a hard time and lied to you, you still cared about me…"

"Always" he cut her speech. Stella smirked, looking at his lips when he said it, _those_ thin lips that always knew exactly what to say to make her feel special. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe a pure emotion but she really wanted to taste those lips someday. But tomorrow she would be leaving.

Shifting her gaze to him again, Stella looked into his deep blue eyes. "You left the lab and flew halfway round the world to help me find the truth. You saved _my_ life there twice, and as I told you when we came back, _I don't need coffee grounds to know how lucky I am to have you in my life, Mac_."

He loved the shivering feeling she gave him then, and when she said it, so honest and sincere, he loved the woman in front of him, he truly did.

And now they needed to say goodbye. He didn't want to, he wanted to tell her, _please stay_ _I can't see my life without you…_

But he knew he couldn't stop her, that it was too late now.

The only thing he succeeded in saying was, "That's what we do, we take care of each other."

He drained the last drop from his glass and put it on the coffee table. He leaned back on the couch, only this time, without meaning to, much closer to her. Now he could sense her perfume, so delicate like her, the perfume he could recognize even if his head was stuck in paper work and she only standing without a sound near his office door.

And now that perfume was driving him crazy… Maybe it was the alcohol playing with his common sense, he knew he should go home or else he would do something wrong.

Stella noticed too that Mac was closer to her, much more than before, so she decided for the last time to put her head on his shoulder. Her hand slipped round his waist and hugged it.

For the first time he let go of his barrier and hugged her for the last time. She kissed him just a little kiss on the bare skin at his neck and he felt his heart skipped a bit.

"Stella…" He knew.

"Mac, please don't go" she said closing her eyes trying to hold this moment forever.

"I really should go…" He knew he was close to losing control.

Stella released her grip and slowly straightened back on the couch and hugged her legs, she was in tears, she couldn't look at him, she couldn't say goodbye.

He felt his heart torn in half seeing her like that. With his right hand's fingers he lifted her chin so she could look at him. "You'll call me when your plane lands, ok?"

She nodded.

Mac released a breath "Good bye _my_ dear Stella".

And just before he let go of her chin, Stella asked "Could I kiss you a goodbye kiss, Mac?"

He nodded.

Closer and closer to his face, she was about to kiss him just one kiss on his cheek, but Mac deliberately turned his lips to hers and their lips met for a few seconds.

She lifted her confused face just for a moment to see she wasn't dreaming and found him smiling at her. Immediately, she returned to his lips, this time with all the passion she had held through the years. Mac returned her the kiss he had been longing to give her for quite some time.

Her mouth wanted more but she was scared he would stop, but just in that time he was hungrily devouring her mouth and their tongues finally met.

They continued kissing without a break like they were trying to catch up the lost time.

Slowly, still kissing, Mac helped Stella lay on her back, pressing his body on her but with care so he wouldn't hurt her. His core was on fire, he couldn't stop kissing this beautiful woman in his hands, at the same time he knew she was a forbidden fruit.

Stella held his nape and caressed his cheek. Between little kisses she managed to say, "Mac, what are we doing?"

Their eyes were closed and their foreheads met as they tried to regulate their breathing.

"I don't know, the only thing I'm sure of is that I can't let you go, Stella, not now, not tomorrow, not ever".

She bit her lip. God how much she wanted to hear him say it, she felt the same, but the reality beat her.

They opened their eyes and in seconds they both knew they couldn't let time take control of them. This time Stella closed the distance between them and kissed Mac. She knew his mind, she could read it without a word but this time she wanted to know his body, the body that now held her and she swore, she could die right there and right now.

Mac's mind wanted to stop, to take control of the situation like he always did, but this time, his heart took control of his mind, and the only thing he could think of was his passion for _his_ Stella.

He noticed her body tense with every little touch, and remembered her man policy. Somehow he managed to stop kissing her and asked her looking at her green eyes, "Do you want me to stop?"

"Never…" she begged.

Mac smiled, it struck him again how amazing she was "I'll be gentle, I won't hurt you."

"I trust you, Mac"

"Just please, promise me, you'll delay your flight tomorrow, ok?"

"I promise, just kiss me already…."

He couldn't be happier at her request.

That night was full of longing, love words, passion, satisfaction and happiness.

That night was something they would remember forever. And tomorrow, they thought, they would begin a new life, together.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to all the smacked (Stella & Mac) fans around the world (we are not so much anymore). Those stories connect us in a transparent bonding.**

 **This one it truly for my** **friend** **Lily MoonLight ,that our bonding is already golden one :D**

 **Enjoy the moment and don't forget to leave a comment, XX Adva.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Stella, look at me, please…"

"We have nothing to talk about, all the talk finished 7 month ago".

"Please, look at me" he begged, touching her left shoulder.

She wiped away another tear and turned around, she couldn't look at him. She was too hurt.

Mac could see she was in tears, how could she be so fake? But, it was hard for him to see her like that, he hated it so much.

He touched her chin so she would meet his eyes. "Why are you crying?" He really wanted to understand.

She moved his hand from her chin "Mac, I moved on 7 months ago."

"I can see that." He looked just for a second to her belly and turned to the side. "It was just a game to you, huh?"

She looked at him trying to understand. "Don't try to be a victim, _I_ was played. How foolish I was believing you with all those loving words you whispered in my ear when, they were all lies!"

"I really thought I knew you, Stella." He turned to her again with his tensed jaw. "All the crap you made me believe over the years with your man policy."

Her voice got louder and louder, more tears filled her eyes "Don't you dare talk to me like that, Mac! I trusted in you! And you made me feel such an idiot!"

Mac needed to take it out of his system, and answered harshly "The only idiot here is me! You…you run to …New Orleans and… laid down with the next man you meet?!"

Her ears couldn't believe what he had just said, she lifted her arm to slap him but he caught her hands and held them well behind her back, looking straight at her eyes. Their faces were within inches of each other and then in a blink although he didn't mean to, Mac kissed Stella right there on her lips.

She fought him and tried to release herself from his grip but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

Her emotions betrayed her, she couldn't resist the kiss… she wanted it just like he did. Tears fell on her cheeks when she realized how much she had missed his lips.

Several seconds passed and Mac noticed Stella's resistance was weakening, so slowly he started to released her hands, but not her lips. His hands began hugging her and pulling her body to his. Then he felt Stella's hands circling his neck to strengthen the grip.

There was no doubt they had missed _each other_.

That kiss intensified and each touch made them feel shivery on the sensitive spots of their bodies.

It was magical, truly, it was like in the fairy tales.

Eventually, Mac slowed the kiss and put his hands on Stella's cheeks, and their foreheads met. Her hands slipped down his back. Their lips were swollen because of that intensive kiss. Mac was the first to speak.

"I missed you, Stella. I really missed you."

Stella opened her eyes and took a little distance from his face. "You promised me you wouldn't hurt me," she said with a cry, "So, why did you disappear after the night we…we slept together?"

Mac lowered his hands to Stella's arms. "I didn't," he shook his head. "I got a call to a new case and I didn't want to wake you up. So, I left you a note by the bed."

Stella tried to remember the night. "But, I didn't see any note, Mac." Her eyes moved aside no to face him. "And you didn't answer when I tried to reach you… I thought…you regretted what we did."

He kissed her again, just a little kiss and, when they opened their eyes, she looked again at him, looking for the answer.

"How could I regret it?" Mac said. "I told you things that night I told no one else. I… I made _love_ to you that night, Stella."

Stella closed her eyes and tightened her lips together, beginning to connect the puzzles pieces. "I got scared, Mac. I didn't want to believe I devoted myself to you and you neglected me, especially you after all those years we worked together, so I ran to the airport and swore I wouldn't talk to you ever again."

"That's why you didn't answer when I tried to call you," Mac said and she nodded at his conclusion. "I thought you regretted that night, that the alcohol made you do things you didn't really want to, and that you became a Stella I didn't even know."

"I loved you that night, Mac, I really did. And … I still do". Her deep green eyes were wet when she confessed that to him, but she couldn't deny it anymore.

He held her cheeks in his hand again "And I love you, Stella, do you hear me? I love you too, I don't regret a second of that night, that amazing night. It was so pure and special to me."

They couldn't close that love confession without a kiss.

This time, the kiss was gentle and light, both wanting to enjoy each other, slowly, to capture the moment.

So much lost time for such a stupid misunderstanding, caused by no more than a lost piece of paper.

After a minute or two, Mac remembering in something.

He slowed the rhythm, disconnected from her lips and stepped one little step back to ask Stella with caution. "Now that I know you love me, Stella, I have to ask you, who is Jim to you?"

She looked down and it made him nervous.

"He is just a good friend, Mac. Nothing more than that. He agreed to come with me, to play the part of my fiancée." She was willing to say the truth now looking steadily at him.

"And you're a having a baby with … _just_ a good friend?" Mac asked cautiously.

Stella sighed and bit her lip. "No, Mac. It isn't his baby, it's yours," she confessed at last.

 _No way_. Mac was stunned into silence and could only stare at her.

Stella continued quietly. "I…I lied when I said I was five months pregnant, I'm seven months pregnant with _your_ child, Mac." Her eyes sparkled.

He tried to remember the night they spent together. "But…but we used protection..."

"I know, but it's never 100% safe. Stella gave him a rueful look. "When I found out I was carrying, I understood it must have failed. I was shocked, but the only thing I knew was that I was going to have him or her without a doubt. When Lindsay asked me to come here I was scared about the outcome, but luckily the doctor said I have a little belly so I wouldn't suffer from the heaviness…" Looking a bit guilty, she added, "And it would also look like I wasn't as far along as I am. Then I asked Jim to lie for me and he was such a gentleman and agreed." She stopped her story only to take a breath and ask in a small voice "Are you mad at me?"

"I would have been if I'd found out I have a child I don't know, with the woman I love the most," he said without any expression on his face.

It scared her. "I'll understand if you'll need time to get used to the idea…"

He cut her off immediately, taking her hands in his. "I don't need time to get used to the idea. There's nothing on earth that makes me happier than having you in my arms and knowing you're carrying our child. That night we made love I wondered how come we didn't start this before, and where we`d be if we had."

Stella couldn't be happier either, she loved hearing him say that. "I love you, Mac."

Smiling, she took his left hand and put it on her belly, and in that exact moment, the little guy inside kicked his father's hand and their laughter reached all the way to the moon.

-CSI: NY-

7 months later

"Stella…!" Mac yelled.

"What?" Her voice sounded distant.

"Can you help me? Please…?" Mac begged her.

"With what?" Her thin figure stood by the door frame.

He smiled to her, hopeless. "I can't get along with this."

She laughed at him and came closer. "It's just a diaper Mac, relax."

She managed to get in front of him "I can't believe you're the head of a crime lab, with all the forensic science, and yet one diaper is making you lost."

Mac hugged her from behind. "I'm just using you, so I don't have to deal with those things." He planted a kiss on her neck.

"You are pathetic." But she smiled at his gesture.

He continued mocking her. "Besides, I can kiss my wife at the same time her hands are busy."

Stella turned her head to him and they kissed. "I love you, you crazy one."

Stella lifted their baby boy and he smiled at his crazy in loved parents.

 **THE END**


End file.
